my_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
ZERO S01E06: A Broken Family - Part 1
Episode 6: A Broken Family - Part 1 is the sixth episode of Star Rider ZERO, an online written show by Haou1987. It began on October 19, 2013. It was also the first episode of a two part episode. It featured Mark and Emma meeting for the first time face to face when the family Wellace is dropped into a family crisis and the NYPD beginning to make a break through in finding a mole within the mayor's office. Characters introduced: Reed Gould, Janitor Stevens, Jesse Levans, Special Agent Kate Milligan Production and writing time: '''October 19, 2013 - October 22, 2013 Synopsis Officer Jesse Levans came walking into the office of Captain Walton Brack. He tells Brack that their investigation in the mole hunt for the one who set free Madison Crena has created results. But as a result, the FBI has send an agent to supervise the apprehension and taking into custody of the mole. Brack tells Levans to bring the agent in and Levans introduces him to Special Agent Kate Milligan of the FBI. Brack is a little astounded but retakes his position as he welcomes her. She tells him the New York Field Office has send her to oversee the operation. Brack believes it not to be that much if the mole is in the NYPD, but Levans informs him the mole found is not in the NYPD office. The mole is part of the staff of Mayor Reed Gould. Special Agent Milligan tells Brack they should only inform the Mayor at the last moment before they undertake action, not to alert the mole within the staff. Brack agrees and tells Levans to set it up. It was afternoon in the house of the Wellace family and while Ben was already home, Anne had not yet arrived home. Ben tells his mother she is probably hanging with Daniel, and Emma says that might be it, but she knew Anne had classes until late. As Ben is doing homework, Emma gets a call from Anne's school, telling her that Anne had dropped out of a few classes today and didn't show up at an appointment with the principal. While Ben insists she is probably with Daniel, Emma gets nervous when she can't reach Anne on her phone. After three tries, she finally manages to get a hold of Anne, who says she is fine and to leave her alone. Emma gets strict with her telling her to get home right now. Anne protests, saying there is a school party tonight and that she wants to go, but Emma tells her she is grounded until they have spoken with the principal about her missed classes. Begrudgingly Anne agrees and Emma tells her she will come pick her up. Reed Gould, the mayor of New York, is in a meeting with various staff members when the NYPD comes crashing the meeting, lead by Officer Levans, Special Agent Milligan and Captain Brack. When Reed asks what is going on, Captain Brack informs Reed that one of his staffmembers is a mole, sabotaging each and every move the NYPD and DEA make to stop the Mexus Cartel. Special Agent Milligan and Officer Levans arrest the staffmember known as Erik Forshir on the accusation of being a mole and part of the drugs operations of the Mexus Cartel and sabotaging the law. Reed Gould tells Captain Brack he will fully cooperate on this and give him all information as long as he will not be implicated in this scandal. Captain Brack agrees to an extent saying, if he is breached or the information is leaked he cannot stop it. Special Agent Milligan and Officer Levans later question Erik Forshir on the bureau. Requesting the name of his handler, Forshir refuses to answer the question saying they will kill him before he can even lead the NYPD and DEA to his handler. Milligan tells him she is not of the DEA, but of the FBI and they can protect him, witness protection and so on. Forshir refuses to say anything and Milligan and Levans meet with Brack. Captain Brack tells them a search of Forshir's place gave them an adress. It is the adress of a local club here in New York, not big, but known to have ties with the drug environment. Milligan asks to be kept in the loop, while she only was assigned here by the FBI to oversee the tracking of moles. Captain Brack asks Milligan if she can break Forshir and Milligan looks at Forshir and says she can try. In the Wellace house at night, Anne had gone upstairs for already an hour, still angry with her mother and Ben and her mother were watching television to a show that discussed the appearance of Star Rider ZERO. Ben thinks he is a real hero, saving the bank, but his mother thinks otherwise. He did wreck havoc in New York, he did destroy a lot. When Emma wants to go talk to Anne for a drink or a late snack, she finds the room locked and tells Ben to get the master key of the house. Ben tells her Mark has it, the other master key went missing months ago. Emma remembers now and tells Ben to get some kitchen tools and see if they can open it with them. Ben tells her to try and knock first. His mother tries it but to no avail and after hearing nother at the opposing side, Ben and Emma force open the door, only to find out Anne was not inside and left through the window. Emma immediately tries her cellphone, but this one seems to be out. Anne meets with her friends who are waiting for her in front of the club and her friends ask how she is going to get in. Anne flashes her fake ID and they manage to enter the club. At that moment at the opposite side of the street, Captain Brack, Officer Levans and Special Agent Milligan prepare themselves and their team to raid the very same club. When a car stops near their van, Brack looks out and remarks that he is there. Mark and Ashley exit the vehicle and Brack demands to know why Mark brought Ashley. Mark says he trusts her, besides they came back from a different report when he got his call. Special Agent Milligan and Mark are introduced to each other and Brack informs Milligan of how Mark is closely involved with the case and Milligan says they can use all the insights they have. As SWAT sets up, Brack puts out the tactical plan for the raid and Mark notes that if there are any Cartel members inside, they most likely will use any visitors as a shield. Brack agrees and tells him thats why they send in undercover agents to scout the perimeter and take any possible action to lower threat level to any of the people inside. The SWAT Commander returns to the van, who is the same one as who lead the SWAT Team at the bank heist, telling Captain Brack they are ready to deploy at any given moment. Brack tells Officer Levans to let their undercover agents know they are taking action, but will await their all clear signal. As Mark and Ashley are given bulletproof vests, Brack tells them to stay here while the action goes in, if they find anything regarding the shooting of Tommy or other information they can get of the Cartel, they will let them know. As SWAT and Police charges in, Anne and her friends have managed to get inside, without Anne knowing her father was actually outside. As they are getting drinks, the doors are busted and SWAT streams in, quickly clearing the first hall. As the undercover agents reveal themselves, Anne is pushed into a corner against a dark haired man, which she apologizes too. The man pushes her on the ground, pulls a gun, but is knocked out before he could pull the trigger. As Captain Brack, Officer Levans and Special Agent Milligan enter the club, the SWAT Commander clears the area and Brack wants all undercover agents to be accounted for. All except two do not respond. Brack tells the SWAT Commander to check for them. As he declares the club to be closed for the evening, Officer Levans declares that all identities will be checked. As Anne begins to become nervous, she is pulled aside when a K9 Sniffer alerts the officers of a possibility of drugs with her. Officer Levans tells her to be searched and indeed on her are found three boxes of Dinobyte, together enough for an overdose. Anne angrily and desperately tells the officers it was not her, but Officer Levans does not believe her. He informs Captain Brack of the fact that they found Dinobyte in the club and Brack asks on who. When he is pointed to Anne, he immediately recognizes her as Mark's daughter. Mark and Ashley are waiting outside for the results when Brack tells Mark on the radio that he better come down here. Mark asks what they found, but Brack says this is something personal. Ashley offers to stay behind here to keep an eye on the news and where it is safe and Mark agrees. As he enters the club, Brack leads him to Anne, who is shocked to find herself face to face with her father. She once again insists she has nothing to do with the Dinobyte they found on her. Nothing! Wanting to comfort his daughter, Mark tells her it will be alright, they will figure this out. He tells Brack he does not believe Ashley is capable of this. She does not do drugs. Officer Levans tells them, she has been found on the scene with drugs redhanded, she is guilty of possession. Captain Brack tells him to stand down. Brack tells Mark he can't do anything about it now, but he will do his best to get to the bottom of this. Emma in the meantime, still panicking, is shocked when the phone rings and the number ID shows "Mark". As she picks up the phone, Mark apologizes he never called them or tried to approach them, but he found Anne in a club with an illegal ID and in possession of drugs. Emma, in frantic states, tells Mark it is all his fault, he shouldn't have left them alone. Mark tells her he is truely sorry, but this is not the right time. Anne will be taken into custody, he cannot stop that, but she most likely will be allowed to remain with him as she is no flight risk. Anne, still frantically shaking and crying, says she is coming. Mark tells her where they are and where she will find them most likely. After hanging up with Mark, Emma picks up her car keys and asks Ben to watch the house. Ben wants to come with her, but Emma tells him thats not a good idea. One child has already gotten into trouble, she can't have to worry about her other child as well. Ben tells her to go and she leaves for her car. Mark returns to her daughter, telling her, her mother is on her way. Anne once again apologizes to her father, but Mark says it is his fault, he should have been there for them. Where did she get the fake ID anyway? Anne confesses she got it through the janitor at her school, Janitor Stevens, he had a cousin who forged them. Mark asks her how she got the money for it to pay for it. Anne confesses Daniel gave her the money. She tells Mark she really wanted to be at this party. Mark kisses her on the head and tells her to go with those two officers, they will escort her to the bureau and take a statement. As she leaves, being escorted out, Mark meets with Captain Brack who asks if Anne is okay. Mark says she is fine, shaken but fine. He tells him he wants to know what happens with her, every single thing. Brack promises him he will keep him up to date, as according to the law. The SWAT Commander returns to Captain Brack and tells him they found the two remaining undercover agents, but its not good. As Brack and the SWAT Commander make their way down the lobby, they discover the dead bodies of two agents undercover. The SWAT Commander believes they have been stabbed from behind and bled out. It were two quick and silent kills. Officer Levans doesn't understand it, Erik Forshir was in custody, there was no way he could have alerted the Cartel members in the club on the upcoming raid. Mark, who had been listening in before he made his way out, remarks that means that is another mole of the Cartel confirmed. Brack and Levans agree on this. Special Agent Milligan then tells them they found a member with known ties to the Cartel. Approaching the black haired member, against whom Anne bumped in the club, Brack demands to know who tipped them off. The black haired man smirks, saying he is saying nothing. Brack and Levans tell him he will once he is at the precinct, but the black haired man asks them if they truely think he will make it there alive? He smirks and points to Mark. Mark asks him what he has to do with it. The black haired man tells him to look in his pocket. Mark pulls out a portable video screen from the man's pocket. Brack demands to know what this means. The man says if they can't kill Mark, they can devastate his life. The video screen pops on, on infra-red images of his house, with Ben watching the TV. Mark tells him to leave his son alone. The man tells him thats not all. He pulls out a secondary screen from his other pocket, showing footage of Emma riding to their location. Brack alerts units in the meantime to go to Mark's house and secure Ben. The man says they knew they had found Forshir, they lead them to him. It was their plan all along, Forshir had played his role. Mark concludes this was always about him, wasn't it? The man says yes, this was always about him. He is coming to close to the Cartel, so they go after those he loves. Same thing they always do, eliminate those that stand in their way. Mark scolds him and punches him in the face, but is restrained by Brack and the SWAT Commander. Brack manages to calm him down, they have units over to the house already. Ben is watching TV with the telephone in his lap, but he fails to realize three men are entering the house. As he was about to check the phone again, one man knocks him unconscious and tells an unknown contact over the phone they have the kid, after which he and the other men leave the house, locking it solid. Three black SUVs leave the premise, while minutes later police cars arrive at the house, finding themselves to be to late. Emma is driving to Mark's location, while she doesn't realize a drone attack drone is hovering above her. Trying to contact Mark doesn't work as a follow car is jamming her signal. A second man in the follow car is controlling the drone above them. As Emma makes her way down the road, the second man in the follow car initiates the execute protocol, enabling the attack drone to launch a missile, but fortunately Emma is forced to evade a car trying to desperately get in front of a truck opposite of them, tunneling down the road with the missile barely missing it. The explosive takes out the truck, but Emma's faith is unknown as she topples over and over down the hill next to the road. Mark watches both scenes with horror, furious he is unable to do anything. Captain Brack confirms policemen did not find Ben at the house and eyewitnesses reported the explosion where Emma drove. He is sorry, very sorry. Mark has to be restrained strictly as he wants to vent his anger at the black haired man. The man tells him to go to hell and he manages to grab the gun of Special Agent Milligan, firing a shot at her vest, before being killed by the SWAT Officers. Captain Brack tells Mark they will get his family back, he promises that, maybe Erik Forshir can help them. At the NYPD precinct, police men are leaving to investigate the explosion at the road where Emma drove. As an armored SWAT car is prepared to move Erik Forshir, various officers lead out Forshir. As they almost get to the SWAT car, shots are fired from an adjacent roof, killing the escorting officers. Forshir who seems very happy with the sniper shouts to him to get a car and free him, but the sniper shoots him through the head. '''To be continued ... Trivia *While Mark appears, the Star Rider ZERO form or ZERO do not appear in this episode. Seasons 1 - 2 Season 1 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - 11 - 12 - 13